Naruto no Kitsune
by GuardianNight13
Summary: After the loss of his mother to a masked man, young Naruto Uzumaki-Kitsun journeys the human shinobi village of Konohagakure. Where he learns the art of the shinobi and starts his path to achieve his dream. (Hanyou NarutoxHarem*9, strong and smart Naruto,)


**I Don't Own Naruto. THIS IS my first Naruto fanfiction so feedback is welcome and enjoy.**

Deep within an ancient forest in Land of Fire, laid small cabin that overlooked a small lake that glistened in the light of the full fall moon. The cabin's garden was filled with a variety of flowers. Small kits played with each other as their mothers watched from a distance. On the cabin's porch sat a young woman as she leaned against a wooden post as she over scene before her. In her arms nestled a small sleeping child.

The young woman appeared ageless, the only flaw on her skin was a set whisker birthmarks, three on each cheek. Her black kimono was decorated with small crimson foxes that danced along the hem of it. Her long crimson hair was mid-back in length, and was styled in a way that the back had a feral look while the front framed her face. Her crimson eyes stared intently at child in her arms as a small smile graced her face. Her more notable features were a pair of crimson fox ears and nine crimson fox tails, eight of which were spread out behind her while the ninth one was resting the child's grasp. Who was the this strange women, to many an unstoppable monster, to some a beautiful goddess. She was the Queen of Zenko Forest, Boss of the Kitsune Clan, Karuma the Kyūbi no Kitsune.

The small child in arms was her most prized treasure, her beloved musuko-kun. He looked much like his father from his tan skin to his blond spiky hair. The young boy also possessed his mother's whisker-like birth mark, fox ears, and a single fox tail, however his were sun kissed blonde while his mother's were crimson red. He dressed in a orange kimono with an Uzumaki clan swirl pattern.

Lady Karuma gazed up to clear night sky. The moon had reached its highest point in its daily rotation. It now officially October 10th her beloved child's fourth birthday. She returned her gaze her son, "Happy birthday, my sweet prince" she whispered so not to wake him. She then carefully climbed to her feet and carried him to his bed. As she approached his she use a free tail to pull back the covers before placing down, and carefully replaced her tail with his favorite plushy, a small burnt orange fox. She pulled the covers up and gingerly kissed his forehead, before leaving the room quietly closing the door behind her.

She walked into the living room her mind filled with ideas for her musuko's special day. "Hello Kyūbi" a dark voice spoke interrupting her thoughts. She quickly turned to face the intruder, only to net a single red eye, and then her world went black.

-hours later-

Outside Konohagakure no Sato

When she woke she was bond in yellow chains by red headed kunoichi, while a blonde shinobi wearing a white trench coat ran through hand seals before calling out **Shiki Fūjin(1)**. Soon after the kami appeared it's hand coming from the blond's stomach and into her chest.

She struggled against the chains. "Release me mortals" she roared not even bothering to disguise her voice. The ghostly hand slowly and painfully moved back out, pulling her soul and yokai with it. She could feel her Yin and Yang Chakra suppurate. The Yang being pulled the blonde and the yin be pulled to the red head. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of her son before she was sealed "Forgive me, Naruto-kun" she spoke softly as her world went black.

######

The sun rose over the Land of Fire, it's bright rays shining in the eyes of one Naruto Uzumaki. The bright light stirred him from his sleep. He proceed to stretch his upper body as he sat up. Rubbing the sleepiness from his eye, he let himself become aware of the what today have brought. Our young hero leaped from his bed and began his daily routine of making his bed and getting dressed. He wore his typical out a pair black shinobi styled pants and a beige tee shirt with the Uzumaki crest.

He rushed out into the living room where he would greet his Kaa-san only to find it empty, he quickly checked her room, thinking it was one of the few times he woke up before her, only to find the bed hadn't been slept in. Fear began to race trough his mind 'stay calm Kaa-san always you make things worse by worrying about them' he thought to himself 'okay no note so she didn't go out anywhere and she didn't say anything last night something bad happened to her'. He then remembered what his mother told him to do in case this happened.

 **(Furasshu Bakku no Jutsu)(2)**

Lady Karuma and Naruto sat on the porch of their cabin as they ate sea salt ice cream, and watched as the sun dipped behind the mountains allowing the stars and moon to take its place in the heavens. Karuma looked at her son smiled he was her most prized treasure, and yet she felt a pain I her heart knowing what was to come.

"Naruto-kun" she spoke breaking the silence between them. Naruto turned to his mother "if something ever happens to me, I need you to go the human shinobi village of Konohagakure."

Naruto gazed up at his mother's red orbs, they were filled with fear and sadness. "How come, Kaa-san" he asked.

"Because you are like your father so you'll need to learn how to be strong so can protect your precious people," she replied "and Konohagakure is the best place for that. Naruto nodded and agreed to the request.

 **Furasshu Bakku no Jutsu : Kai**

Naruto quickly rushed to his room and packed for the journey lied ahead. When he finished, he slung his backpack on and raced out the closing and locking it behind him. He then charged in to the dense forest wondering what lies ahead.

 **(A/N)**

 **Shiki Fūjin- "Demon Death Seal" a s class Fuinjustu that calls upon the Shikigami, and seals the target and caster in its stomach.**

 **Furasshu Bakku no Jutsu- "flashback technique a c ranked Genjutsu that allows the user to project their memories onto a target.**

 **Furasshu Bakku no Jutsu: Kai- "flashback technique: release" releases the genjutsu**.


End file.
